My Roommate(A PewDiePie FanFiction)
by MalecxObsession
Summary: Pewds and Mr. Chair are the newbies at Brennenburg Prep Academy. They soon make new friends with their roommates... Well Pewds does but Chaise is having some issues with his new roomie, Piggeh. Well, since he's a pervert and all... (I am terrible at summaries sorry...) Yaoi included in later chapters. Main pairing: Mr. Chair x Piggeh
1. Chapter 1

_**My Roommate**_

_Hey there bro! How's it goin'? My name is Pewdiepie... Well ermm my real name's Felix __Arvid Ulf Kjellberg.. But just call me Felix or Pewds, either one is fine. Anyways, welcome to Brennenburg Prep Academy where there's drama, sluts, and barrels. Hope you enjoy you're stay although it may not be a pleasant one… _

**Mr. Chair's POV**

I sighed as my friend Felix rambled on and on about the school we're getting sent to. Brennenburg Prep Academy, a place full of happiness and rainbows… Not.

"Bro I swear their uniforms are made of silk. They were soft as fuck! How did we even get into a top notch school like that?"

"Whatever you say Pewds. And we got accepted because we had advanced grades and test scores. I don't think it's that big of a deal, just some snobbish rich school in the middle of nowhere."

"Bro this is one of the top ten school's in the country, you should be the most excited out of the both of us Chaise! You've talked about this school since we were in middle school… What's wrong?"

He shot me a look of concern as he stopped at a red light. I sighed and pushed up my glasses to the bridge of my nose. I am actual excited but, I just don't want to be surrounded by a bunch of sluts while I'm trying to learn thank you very much. I looked at Pewds nervously as he drove past the green light.

"Well, Felix it would be difficult to pay attention in class if it's filled with hormone raged teenagers."

Felix rolled his eyes as he pulled into my driveway.

"Aww c'mon Chaise it won't be that bad, there's a library right?"

I gave him a small smile as he grinned at me. Pewds knows me so well… He ruffled my hair and I huffed in annoyance, he knows I hate that. I whined as he chuckled at me.

"Pewds! Don't do that! You know I don't like that!"

He smiled at me innocently.

"Aw, I'm sorry I didn't know."

I glared at him as I got out of the car.

"Idiot… Don't forget to wake up at 7 Felix. We have to be at the school by 9, we can't make a bad impression on the first day. I'll pick you up so you better be up or else I'll use chair mode on you!"

He faked a scared face and I folded my arms.

"Oh no! Chair mode I'm so fucking scared! I think I pissed my pants thinking about it!"

"Felix I am serious. I will drag you out of that bed if I have to."

"Don't worry. Don't worry, Chaise. I'll be up, I promise. Brofist on it?"

He held out his fist to me smiling. I sighed and unfolded my arms.

"You better be up."

I brofist his fist and he made a fist pump. I rolled and started walking up my driveway to my door. Felix beeped the horn as he backed out of the driveway.

"SEE YA TOMORROW CHAISE!"

"BYE PEWDS! DON'T FORGET OUR PROMISE!"

He waved as sped off down the road. I shook my head and opened the front door to my house with my key. I walked in sighing and pushed up my glasses.

"Hey mom, I'm home!"

My mom popped her head out the kitched and smiled at me.

"Hey hun! How'd getting the uniforms go with Felix?"

She ducked back into the kitchen making something delicious as always. I followed her in there and took a seat at the breakfast bar.

"Well it went fine… Except that Felix knocked over some racks of clothes and a few mannequins."

"God, that child is so clumpsy!"

I shrugged at her as she continued to cook. I went upstairs to my room and started packing. After I finished I went down to eat dinner with my mom and did the dishes after. I jumped in the shower then sleepily walked to my bed. Man, I'm beat… My eyelids got heavier as thought more about tomorrow. Maybe Felix is right, Brennenburg Prep Academy won't be so bad… Will it?


	2. Chapter 2

_**My Roommate**_

_Ellos peasants. My name is Stephano. Just Stephano, you don't get to know my last name. Welcome to __Brennenburg Prep Academy, I don't know why you want to be here… It sucks here, Jesus Christ you're stupid for coming here. Eh whatever just hope you have what it takes newbie. Enjoy your terrible stay…_

**Mr. Chair's POV**

_I ain't got no type (Nah)_

_Bad b****es is the only thing that I like_

_You ain't got no life (Nah)_

_Cups with the ice and we do thi-_

I groaned as I smacked my alarm. I am going to kill Felix for messing with my alarm again. I yawned as I sat up. _Well at least it wasn't Lady Gaga this time… _

I dragged myself out of bed walking to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. _Today's the day. The day we go to the school of our dreams, Brennenburg Prep Academy. Well better not go to the school smelling like this, shower time._

Twenty minutes later I'm dressed in my new uniform and all of my bags are packed downstairs ready to go. I looked at the clock and smiled. _Ten minutes to spare, Feli should be coming here any minute. _My stomach grumbled and I chuckled. _Might as well make us both some breakfast. _

I hummed quietly as went in the kitchen and looked in the fridge.

"Hmm what to cook. What to cook… Where's the ba- Oh there it is…"

I smiled as I grabbed the bacon, eggs, and the pancake mix. _Can't hurt to make pancakes, it brings joy to the day… Well any food does… _I grabbed the pan for the bacon and bended down to reach for one for the eggs until I heard a whistle.

"Whoa Chaise giving me breakfast and a show! You seriously must be happy today."

I squeaked (totally a manly squeak don't judge me!) and tried to stand up quickly but hit my head in the process. I fell back and landed on my butt, I rubbed my head as I glared at Felix. _Ouch… That hurt… Great job genius… Of course you forget your best friend has a key._

"Feli! You jerk, that hurt!"

He stuck out his tongue out at me as he winked.

"Not my fault you got flustered when I complemented you and you fell out of embarrassment. Nice ass by the way."

He smirked as he said the last words. I rolled my eyes and got up off the floor. I crossed my arms at him.

"Well thanks to you there's not going to be any pancakes or Chase Cakes as you like to call them."

Felix gave me a blank expression then all of a sudden he fell to his knees looking at the ceiling dramatically.

"NOOOOOOOO! NOT THE CHASE CAKES! WHY!? WHY THE CHASE CAKES!?" 

_Oh god not again…. He knows I'm kidding right…_ Felix turned and looked at me with glossy, teary eyes. He crawled over to me and pulled on the ends of my shirt.

"PLEASE CHAISE! CHAISEEE! PLEAAAAASEEE! Please just this once for me. I want it so bad."

"Feli… I was just…"

"No hear me out, I will not go to school without having it please I need it sooo bad."

_This sounds so negative…_

"Umm Felix…"

"Chaise c'mon what do want? You want shampoo? Cause you know I got shampoo for you… Haha hey that rhymed…"

"CHAISE YOU AND FELIX ARE NOT HAVING SEX ARE YOU?! You better not be doing it on my nice table or counter."

I turned horrified while Felix was trying so hard not to laugh.

"You guys better have condoms too, and Felix stop begging for it. Just get it."

Felix bust out laughing and fell back on the floor. I felt my whole face turn red from embarrassment.

"MOM! WE AREN'T HAVING SEX! GOD!"

"Sorry honey but from up hear it sounded like Feli was begging for some of them Chaise Cakes alright… If you know what I mean."

Felix's face was turning red from laughing so hard while I just face palmed.

"Mom please stop, I can't... C'mon Felix we're getting McDonald's or something…"

"Don't I get a kiss and hug first."

I looked up and saw my mom leaning against the kitchen's door frame smirking. I huffed, as Felix probably laughed harder than ever. I gave him a playful glare and lightly kicked him in the stomach as I walked towards my mom. He kept laughing though he probably felt it. I hugged my mom as she kissed my forehead and ruffled my hair. I huffed and puffed out my cheeks.

"Mom."

"Yes Chaise darling?"

"Don't do that please."

"Oh whatever you can fix it later."

She smiles and playfully bumps my hip. But then she held my shoulders with a serious face. _Uh oh… Serious mode activated…_

"Chaise Alexander Chair."

"Yes mommy?" (hey I only use it when we're being serious)

"Call me and if anyone messes with you don't be afraid to fight back. Beat their ass if you have to, don't let nobody walk over you baby."

I smiled at her and hugged her again. _She has so got to be the coolest mom in the universe…_

"Mom you know you're the coolest mom in the universe?"

She flipped her hair sassily… (wait is that even a word?) (*A/N* IS NOW BEOOTCH!) (O.o) Felix whooped in the background.

"Work it girl! Yaas flip that hair!"

She winked at Felix and I groaned.

"Honey I'm the best mama in the galaxy."

"Mom…"

"Okay, okay sorry Chaisey pooh! I just love embarrassing you it's so much fun!"

She chuckled as she pinched my cheeks and gave me another kiss. My mom looked at us both and put her hands on her hips.

"Alright you two get Chaise's stuff in the car, you guys can make breakfast another time. You'll be late for your orientation if you don't."

We huffed but nodded and grabbed my bags taking them to the car. When we finished putting the last bag in Felix laughed again. I looked at him and tried to keep a straight but failed horribly. I bust out laughing as well.

"Oh my god, your mom thought we had sex?! OMG I ship us so much harder now!"

I chuckled as I ruffled his hair since he was leaning down a little.

"Whatever and she ships us so hard that I felt the feels."

"Dude that was pretty corny."

"I know…" (Blame the writer.) (*A/N* What was that Chaise?!) (Blame her for being awesome? That's what I meant… Sort of…)

We both laughed leaning against the car. My mom walked up to us laughing when she saw us she held out a plate for each of us.

"Think you guys deserve some awesome pancakes for the road."

"Thanks mom you're so awesome!"

"Thanks Mama C! You're so the best mama ever!"

She smiled and flipped her hair playfully at us.

"Well you know I try my best, now c'mon you two before you're late since you still have a thirty minute drive. Let me get my hugs and kisses!"

We all grouped hug and she gave each of us a kiss.

"I love you both so much. Don't get into any trouble Feli I know how much of a klutz you can be. And Chaise don't get pregnant by nobody."

Felix burst out of laughing as I turned Fifty Shades of Red.

"MOM! You know that's not going to happen! Ugh love you bye mom."

I hugged her again and opened the passenger seat door. Felix laughed again and hugged my mom again.

"I'm so gonna miss you and your cooking Mama C!"

"And I'm gonna miss you and your laugh Feli. Don't worry about cooking Chaise has you covered on that."

She winked as she laughed again and kissed his forehead. I huffed beeped the horn looking at them with a 'Are you coming or not' look.

"Alright Chaisey pooh don't get jelly I'm coming. He is so jealous Mama C, love you! We'll call when we finish unpacking and stuff."

She laughed as he ran over to the driver's side waving at her.

"Bye Felix! Bye Chaise! Love you both call me okay! I'm a lonely old lady here."

We laughed and waved as Felix got in the car.

"We will don't worry mom just watch Game of Thrones or Scandal and you'll be good. Love you too!"

"We'll bring back ice cream for you promise!"

She smiled at us and waved as the car started.

"You better! Stay safe you two."

Felix started backing out the driveway as I smiled at her.

"Will do, see soon mom!"

She waved as we pulled off towards Brennenburg Prep Academy, this is going to be a long trip.

**Stephano's POV**

"Stupid idiot… Who the hell does he think he is?"

I stomped down the hallway with my brother… Well correction twin brother, we got kicked out of class. Again. For fighting… Again.

"Hey Stephy… At least you're not getting suspended…"

"I should've beat his stupid ass into next year. Jesus Christ, who does he think he is trying to grab my ass like that? I'm so not gay…"

"Sure you aren't Stephano…"

"Shut up Gonzalo, Jesus Christ."

"Hey can't deny what you are man…"

"You're the worst twin ever I swear."

He held his heart as we continued walking down the hallway.

"Hurtful!"

I put hands in my pockets and shrugged.

"Well it's the hurtful truth."

He huffed and shoved my shoulder playfully. I acted like I didn't even feel it as we continued to the office. Ugh this school is so stupid I swear.

"You're so mean to me. I'm supposed to be your twin man."

He pouted and crossed his arms. I sighed and we continued walking through the empty halls in silence. I kind of feel like a jerk now… Eh no I don't. I sighed when we reached the door to the office and held the door open.

"Let it go idiot."

He grinned as he cleared his throat and looked at me. Uh oh, he better not.

"Don't you dare… Gonzalo don't…"

Gonzalo just smirked as he struts past me and singed at the top of his lungs.

"LET IT GO! LET IT GOOOOO! CAN'T HOLD IT BACK ANYMORE! LET IT GOOOOO!"

I face palmed as everyone else in the office looked pretty surprise. Gonzalo ran and jumped on the main office desk. The secretary shrieked in horror as she fell back in her chair surprised. I stifled a laugh beneath my hand as my brother kept singing and spinning around on the desk.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT THEY'RE GOING TO SAAAYY! LET THE SORM RAGE ON! THE COLD NEVER BOTHERED ME ANYWAY!"

All of a sudden a door slammed open. Damn it Gonzalo you idiot. Gonzalo looked over and jumped off the desk and walked towards me.

"Is mad, pissed, beyond pissed?"

The principal walked towards us with a red face full of anger. Damn is it good if you can see a vein?

"STEPHANO! GONZALO! GET IN HERE NOW!"

I looked at Gonzalo smirking with my hands still in my pockets.

"Looks like he's hella pissed bro."

Gonzalo smirked and whistled Let It Go as we walked past the red faced principal into his office. The principal gave him a heated glare and he stopped as the red-faced man slammed the door to the office. Well, this should be fun…

**Hello little cookie pies! M.O. here…. Ya know Malec Obsessions…. No ok… Anyways I want to apologize to most of you lovely cookies that I kept waiting, that was like so rude of me… I'm really sorry guys I feel like jerk for not updating.**

**Stephano: Well you are one… Idiot.**

**C'mon Steph I had too much schoolwork and issues…**

**Stephano: *****crosses arms***** Really? What about summer then?**

**Well uh… *sweat drop* Look I'm sorry kay…. I baked a cake to make it better…**

**Stephano: Shut up no one wants your stupid cake.**

**Pewdie: Stephano don't be mean!**

***sobs in corner* I don't understand why he's so mean to me… Just say the thingy…. Stupid Stephano.**

**Pewdie: *****gives him a look***** Bro you need to apologize sooner or later. She might not function in this state…**

**Stephano: Whatever. Malec Obsession does own me, Pewdie, or any other characters in this book… Except probably Chaise's mom… Hey Pewds don't hug her!**

***gives him a smirk* hehe…**


	3. Chapter 3

_**My Roommate**_

_Yeaah I'm pumped! Whooo are you pumped?! Better get pumped bro… Hehe want me to show you the Piggeh slide when this tour is over? Hehe if you know what I mean. What? Oh right, introduction… That so doesn't make me pumped. Anyways sexy, I'm Piggeh. I don't go by last names that's lame! Hehe you have a nice butt… Can I touch it? Oh right, right intro got it. So welcome to __Brennenburg Prep Academy hope you have a nice stay, sexy. WHOOO SO PUMPED!_

**Piggeh POV**

"Hehe it was so worth it. I don't care if I got slapped, that ass was calling me."

"Piggeh no cursing in my office. You know what will happen if you harass the students again right?"

I looked at my nails as the vice principal kept talking. Ugh this is so boring, so bored. Dying…

"Nothing, I'm one of the top ten students here so you can't kick me out. Plus the school's reputation will go down the drain."

I lifted my eyes to look at him and narrowed them dangerously. He tried to not look nervous but you can't help it when I give you the ultimate Piggeh stare. He shook a little as I smirked leaning forward in my seat towards him.

"You remember who my father is right? He is the one who provided for this school for years so if we have a problem I can always just tell my father about this it… I'm sure he won't mind sorting it out though it may take a few dollars out your paycheck."

The vice principal shook his head gulping and laughed nervously.

"Look Pe- Ahem I mean Piggy we don't have to get that serious but we still have to find a way to discipline you for your actions."

Oh hell no.

"Dude it's not Piggy. It's Pigg- EH emphasis on the EH part bro."

He stared at me shocked as his left eye twitched a little. I yawned and rolled my eyes looking out the window at the boring landscape. Jeez three months here and you're already sick of seeing a beautiful seashore everyday.

"Did you not hear a single word I just said?"

"I did but I chose to ignore it. Jeez man you're boring are we done here? I have to help lead around the newbies coming in."

He sighed and rubbed at his fat face. Haha it jiggled… Jeez I bet helping at orientation will be boring too. Those of us who stayed here over the summer don't have to go but some are forced to for discipline reasons.

"Fine Piggah you'll have a newbie as your roommate since you're helping with orientation. You have to help Stephano clean the whole cafeteria when it's over for your punishment."

Ugh how many times do I have to tell this fat… Ugh IT'S PIGGEH DAMN IT! Ugh this blows.

"This blows man! How come you remember Stapheno's name but not mine? You suck. It's Piggeh. Look say it with me. Pig EH. Pig Eh."

"Piggah look…"

"Dude you're still pronouncing it wrong. Pig EH. Pig EH. Pig eh. Bro it's not that hard. Are you slow or something? Cause if you are…"

"PIGGEH!"

"There you go! Finally!"

I sat back in my chair smiling as he face palmed. He groaned at pointed to the door.

"Go back to your dorm and stay in your room, Piggeh. The orientation starts in an hour don't be late. Don't talk to anyone either, stay in your room. We won't hesitate to call your father either."

I rolled my eyes and waved my hand at him.

"Yeah. Yeah whatever. My dad knows how I act jeez. Plus you guys said this last month live up to your threats. Call him and make a dinner date since you're so press to talk to him."

I huffed as I got out of the chair ignoring his gaping look and red face. Idiot this is really sad. I walked to the door and muttered as I closed it.

"Idiot…"

I stretched and looked at the clock across the hall. I grinned as the time read 2:30, prank time. Ha whatever that vice principal dude said was bull this school can't touch me since my dad pretty much owns this place. I snorted as I walked towards the school's entrance. I smiled as I walked out the doors and sat on the steps of the school. Okay maybe I'll never get used to this awesome scenery. Since our school is on a mountain like foundation we have an awesome view of the sunrise, sunset, and the beach. I sighed as stared at the beautiful blue sea below.

"WOAHH CHAISE LOOK LOOK! THIS VIEW IS SO AWESOME!"

"I know Feli… Hey get down idiot! You'll fall off the mountain doing that!"

"Bro calm down I am so safe right here, don't worry about it."

I tilted my head up at the new voices. Newbies? They sure as hell are early… I peeked one eye open and looked at the newbies. Whoa… My eyes opened all the way as I started to drool a little. Jesus they are fucking adorable! And they have nice asses, especially the smaller one with brown hair. Hehe his pants are just a little loose on his waist but his friend's are little tight on him showing off his glorious booty. I licked my lips and looked both up and down smirking. The blonde was sitting on ledge kicking his legs. Our schools made a ledge so no one would fall down the mountain pretty much, safety and other junk they said.

"I guess you're right… Wow it's so peaceful out here…"

"And pretty. Ha I feel like I'm in a cheesy romance film. Are you like supposed to be my date or something if that's the case Chaise?"

Aww he has such a cute little name… Chaise… Fits him nice. The blonde winked at Chaise as his cheeks turned a little pink. He punched the blonde's shoulder as the blonde laughed.

"Felix shut up. You embarrassed me enough earlier! You stared at my butt dude!"

I licked my lips again looking at his butt. Well who wouldn't? It's cute and a little round. The blonde, Felix laughed again and poked Chaise's butt. Chaise squeaked and smacked his shoulder again, cheeks turning red.

"FELIX!"

"Couldn't help but touch it Chaisey Pooh!"

Chaise face palmed and shook his head. God that boy is so adorable.

"Ugh shut up. C'mon we got to go unpack and call my mom or she might kill us."

I smirked and got up walking towards them. Ha they are adorable, this school year might not be so bad after all. I cleared my throat at them and chuckled when they turned to look at me startled, Felix almost falling off the ledge in the process. I smirked and cocked one hip to the side.

"So I'm guessing you two are the newbies, huh? Well hey there cuties! My name's Piggeh, you both have nice butts by the way."

I winked as they both turned a little red. Chaise turned another shade of red and I smiled at him through half lidded eyes. Yep this school year is so gonna be fun now…

**Felix's POV**

Well first day and we already met a perv. Score! But I really don't like the way he's staring at Chaise. I frowned and put my hands on Chaise's shoulders faking a smile.

"Hey bro! Nice to meet you too, I'm Felix and he's Chaise but we gotta go unpack and stuff you know. Haha so it would be awesome if we could hang out later but we gotta go now so another time maybe."

As I was saying this I grabbed Chaise's arm and led him into the school. I sighed but yelped as I felt a slap on my butt. Oh hell no. I turned around to punch whoever did it but stopped when I just saw the pink haired teen.

"Not cool bro, you better watch where you're touching."

He just winked and licked his lips at Chaise in a suggestive way. Yeah this guy's a total perv. I rolled my eyes and pushed Chaise in the opposite direction of Piggeh.

"C'mon Chaise we've got papers and junk to fill out."

"But Feli what about our…."

"Nope we can get them later. Got to find that office now."

"Feli you okay?"

"Just peachy bro."

Chaise squeaked and I turned ready to punch this pink pervert's lights out. But I turned to see a flash of pink run down the hallway waving at us.

"See you cuties!"

I clenched my teeth at him. Stupid pervy moron ugh Chaise just got molested by a total stranger. Chaise is too innocent for that bro… I looked at him to see his face all red and flustered. Aww he is too adorable for his own good. I smirked pinching his cheeks.

"You like that stupid pervert don't you?"

His face turned redder if that was possible as he shook his head and hands. Dude this is too cute.

"N-No I'm n-not. O-Of course n-not why w-would I like that c-cute pink haired idiot… Oh crap…"

"AWWW CHAISEY POOH!"

I hugged him super hard swinging him side to side a little.

"FELIX STOP! DUDE PUT ME DOWN!"

I chuckled setting him down on his feet. He looked a little dizzy and his blush still lightly dusting his cheeks.

"Sorry Chaise you're just too adorable for your own good."

I ruffled his hair and he sighed walking down the hallway. He crossed his arms as I caught up to him laughing.

"I am NOT adorable dude…"

"Hehe yes you are."

"Am not."

"Am too!"

"Am NOT!"

"Am TOO!"

"Hehe you both are!"

We both yelped as we got our butts smacked well I actually kind of squeaked... Hey, it was a manly squeak... Stupid pervert! I turned and ran after the pervert as he ran down the hallway. Ignoring Chaise's calls after me. That perv's dead!

"COME BACK HERE YOU FUCKING PERVERT! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"Hehe if you can catch me cutie!"

He winks over his shoulder at me as he turns the corner. I ran faster as I turned the corner but tried to slow down as soon as I turned running into a suit of armor.

"Ahhh! What the hell?!"

Damn it, the helmet's stuck on my head! I struggled trying to get the helmet off and heard a giggle.

"Chaise this isn't funny!"

It sounded like he was trying not to laugh as he got closer to me.

"I-It… Hehe… It kind of is Feli."

Stupid pervert tricking me and stuff. Ugh I hate him! I crossed my arms turning to where I thought Chaise was making him bust out laughing.

"Well it's all your boyfriend's fault! He put this stupid thing in the middle of the hallway. How I don't know…."

I could practically feel the blush radiating off his face as he stammered. I heard him huff as there was a pull on the helmet.

"That idiot is not my boyfriend. Hold still Felix so I can get this off your head. I swear the things you get us into…"

I pouted and huffed. Stupid statue being in my way and stuff, I don't trust them now...

"I so don't trust these things now! Hehe watch in a few months you guys are gonna so be a couple but I'll kick his ass if he violates you or hurts you."

I smirked as he chuckled and he probably blushed again. The helmet came off a second later but I wasn't prepared causing me to crash into the case of trophies in front of me. Uh oh. I cursed a few times in Sweden as Chaise rushed over to me.

"Felix! Feli you okay? Dude you're bleeding!"

"Huh? I am?"

I got up wincing as I stood to my feet. I waved off Chaise's attempt at helping me, I can walk on my own damn it… I winced as I picked out a piece of glass and wiped off the blood on my arm. God that stung. I glared as the helmet rolled into view. I stomped over to it and kicked it down the hallway.

"I DON'T TRUST YOU! YOU DUMFAN! Ugh… Javla Helveta…."

I huffed and crossed my arms wincing as I did. I looked at Chaise and saw him sigh, shaking his head.

"Feli you're an idiot… We are in so much trouble."

I grinned as I walked over to him slinging an arm over his shoulders.

"But you love this idiot. Plus you love it when we get in trouble bro it's more fun that way… Oooh speaking of trouble someone's coming now so you run down that hallway like now."

"Wait what?! Felix no you are not-"

I pushed him around the corner just as I teacher walked down the hallway. I smiled shyly and rubbed the back of my head sheepishly.

"Um this uh is not what it looks like? Hehe…"

I gave a nervous laugh as the teacher stomped up to me. He looked like steam was gonna come out of his ears any minute.

"Not what it looks like? NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE?! HOW DO BREAK A TROPHY CASE, KNOCK OVER A STATUE, AND BREAK A WINDOW AND SAY IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE?!"

"Wait what window?"

"Don't play dumb with me!"

Huh? This dude's crazy, I don't see a broken… Oh never mind. I looked around and saw a broken window in the hallway. I did not do that.

"Sir I may have knocked over the statue and the trophy case by accident but I didn't break that window. I swear I didn't!"

I held my hands in surrender as his eye twitched.

"Then who else could have possibly done it then huh?"

"Hehe I did Mr. Martin. And may I say you are looking mighty fine today."

I felt a pair of arms wrap around my shoulders and my body tensed up. Oh hell no… I turned slowly to see the pink haired idiot with his arm wrapped around me. He licked his lips at me winking. My eye twitched as I looked back at the teacher who sighed dramatically.

"Of course it would be you Piggeh… Jesus, and you influenced a new student to follow your stupid ways? Great… Both of you have to clean the cafeteria after orientation which starts in ten minutes. And tomorrow you both serve detention with me after school."

He rubbed his face in irritation. Dang I haven't started my first day yet and I already have detention. Just great… I sighed and slumped my shoulder staring at the floor.

"Okay go to your dorms. See you at orientation, oh and um you."

He directed his attention to me, which made me look up. Huh weird his eyes are like green but I swear they were a different color earlier.

"What's your name so I can make sure you get to detention and cleaning the cafeteria."

"Oh it's Felix Kjellberg sir. I am really sorry about the whole statue and trophy case incident. I can give the school money to replace it or-"

"That's unnecessary Felix it's okay. I know it was probably an accident you look like the clumsy type. And Piggeh you better not."

He walked down the hallway with a wave over his shoulder after writing my name. My cheeks flushed with embarrassment at his comment and huh what's Piggeh doing? I looked down and my eye twitched as I clenched my fists. I looked at Piggeh and smiled innocently at him as he smirked at me.

"Piggeh what do you think you're doing?"

His hand was under my shirt dangerously close to my waistband. Oooh I'm gonna kick his ass.

"Oh nothing."

He smirked as his fingers inched south. I smiled a fake innocent smile again and quickly turned to face him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his breath hitched as I stared at him through half lidded eyes.

"Really now Piggeh? What did I tell you about watching where you're fucking touching?"

He gave me a confused look as I brought my knee up to meet his balls. I glared at him as he fell on his knees clutching his manhood. I glared at him as he whimpered on the ground. I sighed and walked away fuming.

"Stupid idiot… Fan! This school is so weird…"

I walked down the hallway, whistling Shake it Off by Taylor Swift. Time to go see how Chaise is doing. I looked at the clock and my eyes widened as I raced towards the auditorium.

"Knulla knulla! Fan, I'm going to be late!"

I followed the signs to the auditorium and raced down the stairs and sighed as I saw a group of kids entering the auditorium. I jogged to the doors just as the teachers were about to close them. I sat in a seat near the back and looked around for Chaise. Where is… Haha of course he would be in the front. I laughed softly as I saw him next to a girl with black hair. He turned and saw me smiling as he waved at me. I smiled back and waved back. I sighed as I sat back in my chair looking around. This place is like huge they have to have at least ten rows of these comfy chairs. I looked to my right and saw a guy with golden eyes and blonde hair staring at me, I smiled at him and stuck out my hand.

"Sup bro! My name's Felix, what's yours?"

**Stephano's POV**

Jesus Christ he is adorable. I stared at the blonde sitting next to me looking around in amazement with wide blue eyes. Jesus why are they so beautiful? Wait I am not gay damn it! I am Stephano for Christ's sake… He turned and looked at me for a minute then smiled sticking out his hand.

"Sup bro! My name's Felix, what's yours?"

Felix… Jesus his voice is amazing. Damn it stop acting gay! I took his hand and shook it. Woah his hands are like so soft, man if they could just touch…. Shut up stupid gay brain.

"My name is Stephano. You must be a newbie…"

"And I'm Gonzalo his twin!"

I groaned as I felt my twin pushing me out of the way to talk with Felix. I pushed him back and scowled at him. He grinned at me and wiggled his eyebrows. I sighed and pinched my nose in irritation.

"You are such an idiot. I hate you."

"I know you mean love!"

Felix laughed at the scene still smiling.

"Oh my god… Haha…. That's so cool. You guys are twins! I wish I had a twin… We would be so fabulous! But Stephano you sound so grumpy!"

He poked and nudged me in my side as he laughed. I smiled slightly but quickly scowled again before anyone could see it. Felix smiled at me again before he leaned over to talk to Gonzalo until the orientation began. Felix sat back as I sighed and slumped in my chair disappointed I didn't get to talk to him. Felix gave me a sympathetic smile and squeezed my hand whispering to me lowly.

"Don't worry Stephy we can talk when orientation is over. You can even meet my friend Chaise."

I kept a blank face as I nodded but on the inside I was celebrating. I caught Gonzalo smirking in the corner of my eye and turned to him with an eyebrow raised. He smirked and whispered really low to me.

"Ha you totally like him bro."

I felt my face heat up slightly but thankfully the lights were dimmed as they showed their presentation. Felix was paying attention to it thank god he cannot see me embarrassed like this! I punched my brother's shoulder as I scowled at him. He whined and rubbed his shoulder as I hissed at him lowly.

"I do NOT damn it. I am Stephano I am not gay damn it."

He huffed as I sat back crossing my arms.

"You jerk… Why do you always hit me man? I didn't do anything…"

"I hit you because you're an idiot."

"Aww is that you're secret way of saying you love me?!"

"No idiot. I hate you."

"Love you too Stephy!"

"SHHHH!"

We both stayed quiet after being shushed by the row in front of us. Gonzalo stuck his tongue out at them when they turned around and Felix stifled a laugh at them. I looked at him trying to hide my stupid smile. Maybe this stupid school year won't be so bad after all…

**Chaise's POV**

I sighed tiredly as we were dismissed from the orientation. Well that was somewhat boring. I got up as my row was called and smiled at Felix as I walked by. He smiled back and waved so did a guy in a gray shirt. I smiled at him too and waved back. I guess Felix already made friends. I smirked at the guy with golden eyes looking slightly jealous. And he's already got somebody crushing on him. I chuckled as I walked outside and waited by the opposite wall for Felix.

"Hey there cutie pie didn't think I'd see you here…"

I blushed slightly but sighed as I looked at Piggeh. I gave him a blank look as he gave me a flirtatious wink.

"Piggeh this is orientation. How could you not see me?"

Idiot… Stupid cute pink haired idiot. He poked my cheek chuckling slightly.

"Awww Chaise~ don't ruin the moment."

"Get a better pick up line then."

He smirked as he leaned closer to me. I backed away slightly uncomfortable from his predatory gaze he's giving me. I really don't like that look…

"Then you want me to show you the Piggeh slide Chaise~?"

Uh oh…. Shoot where's Felix when you need him? I backed away again but he gently grabbed my hip leaning closer.

"Hehe don't be so shy I promise I'll be gentle…"

I flushed as I struggled to back away.

"P-Piggeh p-please let g-go…"

He leaned closer winking at me and smirking as my face flushed a darker shade of red.

"Now why would I do that Chaise~?"

"Because I'll kick your balls in again if you don't."

Piggeh turned nervously quickly letting me go. I blushed harder looking over his shoulder to see Felix. I smiled shyly and Piggeh backed away slightly as Felix rolled his eyes coming over to me. Piggeh pouted slightly as Felix hugged me.

"That idiot… You okay bro? He didn't molest you did he? I'll kill you and dance on your grave if you did Piggeh."

Piggeh instantly shook his head quickly but walked to us smiling to us. He wrapped his arms around both our shoulders.

"I didn't do anything to Chaise~…"

He smirked leaning closer to me and whispered in my ear.

"Yet…"

Oh, I felt his breathe on my ear and blushed darker. Felix glared at him and Piggeh chuckled.

"You two are adorable. Let's be friends~! Hehe…"

"Now wait a minute a perverted ba-"

"Maybe he has a point Feli… Maybe we could be friends…"

They turned to me shocked from my soft response. I blushed at the attention and rubbed the back of my neck.

"I mean… Yeah he's an idiot and a pervert."

"Hey!"

"But there may be some good qualities underneath all of that. He seems like fun too…"

I looked down playing with the end of my shirt as I spoke. Felix laughed softly and ruffled my hair. I looked up at him smiling shyly, Piggeh squealed and hugged me.

"GOD CHAISE YOU ARE SO ADORABLE!"

I blushed as hands started treading down my backside.

"P-Piggeh watch where you're t-touching! You idiot!"

I pushed him away slightly but he kept reaching for me. Felix pulled him away and hugged me with his chin on the top of my head.

"Get away from my Chaisey Pooh! He's totally mine bro!"

I blushed and looked up at Felix pouting.

"But Feli we aren't together."

He dipped me and came closer to my face.

"Never say never baby…"

I tried to stifle a laugh as I faked swooned.

"OH FELIX!"

He bust out laughing and I joined him as he lifted me up. I felt like someone was burning a hole in my skull so I turned to see the golden-eyed guy giving me a death glare. Jesus he's scary. I gulped and smiled nervously at him. He pulled out a sword, wait what the heck? Where did he get that from?! (Dude are you trying to kill me?!) (*A/N* Hehe no Chaisey I love you too much to do that!)

"Haha um Feli tell your boyfriend to stop giving me death glares. He looks like he wants to kill me."

Felix gave me a confused look but started laughing again as he looked where I was looking. He blushed slightly but playfully hit my arm.

"Oh hehe dude that's just Stephano. And he's not my boyfriend. YO STEPHANO! GONZALO! SUP BROS!"

I laughed as Stephano rolled his eyes and Gonzalo nudged his side. They walked over to us. Felix pointed at Stephano and then his friend.

"That's Stephano and this is his twin Gonzalo!"

Feli turned and poked my side nodding in Piggeh's direction.

"Might want to call off your boyfriend too?"

I saw that Piggeh looked pissed. Don't know why… Eh these guys are weird. I gave him a smile and waved him over.

"Not my boyfriend. Hey Piggeh! Come over here don't look so sad!"

I smiled at him and he looked at me blushing. Aw that is adorable. I chuckled and walked over to the board where the others were standing.

"What are you guys looking at?"

"Oh just the roommate list."

"I didn't even think we'd be getting roommates here Chaise! I hope my roommate's cool!"

I sighed and smiled at Felix.

"Well Feli it was on the website…"

"Hehe… Oh right."

He laughed and pointed at the list.

"Hehe oh yay! Look Chaisey Pooh I found you. Now your roommate… Piggeh?!"

What?

"What?! Piggeh?!"

"Piggeh!"

"Gonzalo!"

"Shut up you idiot!"

"Chaise! Yay we're roomies!"

Piggeh smiled and hugged me. Woah he's really warm… And he smells so nice… Wait what? I smiled softly and looked up at Piggeh.

"Yep you're **my roommate**… Who'd you get Feli?"

Felix looked at the list, trying to find his name. He laughed slightly when he found his name.

"Stephy we're roommates! Hehe this is gonna be so much fun!"

Stephano looked a little shocked but quickly put a scowl back on his face.

"Don't call me Stephy idiot!"

"You didn't mind the first time and Stephano that's mean!"

Felix pouted and crossed his arms. I laughed softly and looked at Gonzalo.

"Who'd you get Gonzalo?"

He smiled at me and shrugged.

"Some guy named Ryan."

I smiled and looked at Felix as he smiled too.

"You think it could be Cry Feli?"

He laughed softly and ruffled my hair as I whined at him.

"Could be, you never know. I hope it's him it would be so awesome to see him again."

Ryan was our old friend in our neighborhood until he and his family moved away. He was pretty cool, even though I kind of used to get jealous of Felix spending more time with him. I smiled softly and looked at Feli who was grinning like crazy.

"Yeah it would be awesome…"

"What would be awesome?"

Felix and I looked at Stephano and smiled at the question.

"To see our old friend again."

I looked at the clock behind us and saw it was getting a little late and sighed.

"All right guys c'mon we have to get settled in before curfew or we might get a detention… Well Felix and I do…"

Felix groaned and pouted slightly.

"I forgot the bags were in my car! It'll take too long to get them out!"

Gonzalo chuckled and walked ahead motioning for us to come and of course we all followed.

"Well c'mon slow pokes we'll help. Don't want you dorks missing curfew now do we?"

Felix and I glared at him pouting.

"We're so not dorks."

Piggeh, Stephano, and Gonzalo gave us both a pointed look as we continued walking.

"Sure you're not."

Felix huffed and dragged in front of them.

"We don't need your help then jerks!"

I laughed softly and looked over my shoulder our three new friends.

"He doesn't mean it guys."

"Yeah I do."

"Don't."

"Do."

"DON'T!"

"DO!"

"DON'T!"

"DO- Oh wait Feli watch ou-"

"Oh fan!"

Felix bumped into someone sending all three of us to the ground groaning. I rubbed the part of my head that hit the floor on the way down hissing. Jeez that hurt…

"Dang it Felix, you have to look where you're going."

"Owww~ Sorry… Oh sorry ma-"

Felix gasped in mid sentence and I looked up gasping also. The person Felix bumped into shook his head slightly and chuckled softly. Feli had ended up landed on top of the person he bumped into during our fall, which happened to be…

"You haven't changed at all."

"Cry?!"

"Hello friends."

**HI GUYS! M.O. HERE AND I MISSED YOU ALL! I really need to work on updating better I'm so sorry…. I really mean it Jesus I am horrible when it comes to updates. *sweatdrops* Also I am sorry I left you guys at a cliffhanger…. I suck I know…**

**Stephano: Damn right.**

**But I really do try to get updates in...**

**Stephano: You damn liar… **

**Pewdie: Stephy why are you so mean?**

**Man period?**

**Stephano: *takes out sword* I am NOT a girl damn it.**

**Wait no Stephano. Uh let's talk about this…Hehe um audience I love you guys and I'll try to update as soon as possible if Stephano doesn't kill me first. Thank you to all of you reading the story too. See ya in the next- *sword flies by* AHHHH! *runs away* NEXT EPISODE! Stephano Ah! Don't kill me I was joking!**

**Stephano: *trying to kill Malec* NO one makes mocks the great Stephano! NO ONE!**

**Mr. Chair (Chaise): *sighs* Well Malec owns none of the characters in this fan fiction and translations for some of the Swedish words that were used are below.**

**Javla Helveta~ F**king hell! **

**Fan~ Damn **

**Dumfan~ Dumbf**k **

**Knulla~ F**k**


End file.
